The Ruined Planet
The Ruined Planet is the pilot episode of the Heroic Age series. Following an introduction by Princess Dhianeila the episode consists of the Human (Iron Tribe) ship The Argonaut locating the ruined planet of Olone, which as told in prophecy is home to the savior of the human race. Unknown to them the sole inhabitant of the planet they find is Age, an uneducated and unlikely hero. Soon after arriving the humans are attacked by the Bronze Tribe and are quickly cornered, though they are saved after Age transforms into Bellcross, one of the five remaining Nodos, and single-handedly defeats the aggressors. Synopsis Eons ago in the far reaches of the universe there existed a race of people known as The Golden Tribe who could create worlds and control time. Before leaving the universe for another they called out to any tribes who would listen to come out and explore the universe for their fate. Three tribes answered the call: The Silver Tribe, The Bronze Tribe and The Heroic Tribe. Before they left however one last tribe, The Iron Tribe, managed to venture into space and became the last tribe to head the Golden Tribe's call. After the prelude the episode begins with Princess Dhianeila guiding The Argonaut through space in search of the savior of prophecy who will save humanity. As she meditates she detects strange vibrations that will lead them to their destination, Olone, the ruined planet. Meanwhile on Olone, a deceptively young looking human named Age, is in search of food. After tracking down and briefly wrestling with an alien creature named Fuuto he manages to break off a leg of the creature and thanks it for it's kindness. Age hurriedly returns to a long crashed human ship which he refers to as Mom to prepare his food. As Age is exiting the ship in order to feed Fuuto he notices several ships descending through the atmosphere of the planet. Dhianeila, escorted by Iolaous and the Yunos Knights descend upon the planet in search for any possible inhabitants. Intercepted by a strange signal they stumble upon the ruined ship which has been lost for 120 years. Aneasha, Dhianeila's assistant orders a small squadron led by Tail and Mail to investigate the ship entirely for any information pertaining to the planet. During their search they stumble across Age and quickly retreat from the ship, Age follows them out and as he tries to approach the squadron to communicate with them Tail and Mail attempt to lock him in a force field. This however has little affect as Age is able to pass through it without any effort. It is then that Dhianeila projects herself in front of Age in order to communicate with him and ask them about the planet, she however discovers that Age is only able to perform simple conversation. As Dhianeila continues her conversation, The Argonaut detects a Bronze Tribe nest approaching the planet. Captain Mobeedo orders a full evacuation from the planet and that all forces immediately return to the ship. However this proves unreasonable as Bronze Tribe worms are able to warp in between the ship and the delegation and a battle ensues. During the attack Age watches as Mom is destroyed and in his anguish transforms into Bellcross, one of only five remaining Nodos, and solely defeats the entire attacking Bronze Tribe force. It is following the Bronze Tribe's retreat that Dhianeila realizes that the Age is Bellcross and that he is their salvation. List of Characters *Dhianeila *Aneasha *Mobeedo *Bee no Bee *Iolaous *Age and Bellcross *Fuuto *Mom *Tail and Mail External Links *Heroic Age Episode 1 (English) *Heroic Age Episode 1 (Japanese with English subtitles) Category:Episodes